Irresistible connections
by pennylane87
Summary: After the cure fails Rogue leaves the Institute and travels aimlessly, but one night in New Orleans can change her life forever, especially after she meets an irresistible Cajun. Set after X3. Characters inspired in those of the films. ROMY one-shot. R&R!


First of all I want to thank all of you who had read, reviewed and added **_Belle Marie_** to your fav list!! Thank you so much guys, you really encouraged me to give the X-men movie-verse another try. I also want to thank you unregistered readers -bologna121, tynk, RR, Ace, Dark, RomyLover- since I can't reply you 'personally'. Just as in _BM_ all characters are based on the movie ones, with Anna Paquin as Rogue, Hugh Jackman as Logan, Halle Berry as Storm, Ellen Page as Kitty, that boy which I still don't know his name as Bobby, and Taylor Kitsch as Gambit. BTW have you seen him in Vanity Fair poll 'Whos is the most handsome man?' oh my gosh, he even got more votes than Leo Dicaprio and the pic is really good, check it out on the Vanity Fair site...

This takes place after X3... Rogue took the cure but it shortly after vanished. Logan, Storm and Hank run the Institute, and Bobby is dating Kitty. Gambit met Logan (like he did in Origins) and lives in New Orleans, he's the Prince of the Thieves Guild. Rogue needing a time alone left the Institute convinced that what she needs is not there. With all that said, enjoy and please don't forget to review!!

A/N: _Italics_ are for french and thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just this little fic... X-men belong to Marvel.

**xXXx**

**Irresistible connections**

Remy LeBeau had been watching at the lonely girl for almost an hour now. He had never seen her, and boy had he come here many times before. Every time his mouth was dry, every time he was thirsty, every time he was in the mood for some one-night stand. The place was full of familiar faces, except for hers, so she was probably a tourist, but what kind of tourist -especially a young girl- travels alone and has drinks all by themselves? There must have been some ulterior reasons. Pretty innocent girls -and she was one, he could tell- didn't use to frequent crowded bars nor to sit alone in the counter in the middle of the night.

He had spotted her as soon as she entered the place, the way she'd walked in swaying her hips immediately hypnotized him, and he found himself unable to peel his eyes from her beautiful figure. Not bothering to hide the lust in his eyes as he checked her out. She had a perfect body, the kind of body that incites to sin, and despite the fact that she was covered from head to toe her feminine curves were more than evident. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a long sleeved olive green tight sweater that revealed her flat stomach and full breasts. Her auburn hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, but what fascinated him the most were the white strands of hair that framed her ivory face. There was no doubt; her unique beauty had totally caught his eye and his interest.

**...**

"Are y' ok _petite_, anot'er drink perhaps?" The young girl looked up from the bar counter where she had been sitting by almost an hour gently caressing the crystal edge of her glass aimlessly. It was still full; she had barely taken a pair of sips. She smiled shyly at the brawny bartender shaking her head.

"Nah thanks, Ah'm fine," she replied simply.

"Oh, _une belle_ Southern _fille, hein?_" the bartender said but she ignored him, lowering her gaze again. The tall man shrugged and turned away to attend another client.

The green-eyed girl continued her intimate thoughts, regardless of anything else. The place was ok; not too friendly or clean -in fact, it had a funny smell- but it wasn't hostile, tough. _"Besides,"_ she thought to herself. _"Who needed friends anyway?"_ After all she had been through that was the last thing she needed, wasn't it? She had taken that goddamn cure wanting everything; a new life, a second chance, and her well deserved right to be loved and happy. Truth was, nothing went well... that's was the main reason why she was sitting here right now.

The events of the recent months danced through her already affected mind. Who could tell, that when she had finally find a safe place and already felt like home at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, all her world was going to be turned upside down. It wasn't Katherine Pryde's fault; the pretty young girl just had been the icing on **her** cake. Her already damaged relationship with Bobby Drake was doomed to fail in the first place. She couldn't blame him, who could ever want to have anything with her? She was the untouchable girl, for God's sake.

"_You don't seem fine, you seem like you're avoiding me, I mean something's wrong."_

"_What's wrong is Ah can't touch mah boyfriend without killing him. Other than that Ah'm wonderful."_

"_Hey, I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"_

"_Yah're a guy Bobby. Yahr mind's only on one thing." _**(1)**

Yes, things were pretty much over long before Kitty Pryde joined the X-men. Rogue let out a deep sigh remembering the day when her powers first manifested. She was kissing her childhood sweetheart Cody Robbins, she had felt the most awful sensation she had ever felt -not what kissing was suppose to feel- and the next moment the boy was lying unconscious in front of her. Her life had never been the same since that day and will never going to be. Her poisonous skin; that doom of a power that Professor Xavier insisted on calling _**gift**_, was a fatidic fate that not even the so called cure had been able to remedy.

"_Is it true? Can they cure us?"_

"_Yes, Rogue. It appears to be true."_

"_No, Professor. They can't cure us. You want to know why? Because there's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you. Or any of us, for that matter." _**(1)**

Rogue had never hated Ororo Munroe as much as that night. How could the weather goddess ever dared to say something like that, or judge her choice for that matter? The white haired woman controlled the weather, she could indeed help people with that power but she; she could only hurt them.

"_Rogue, listen to me. If you take the cure things ain't going to change, you're what you're... and you're a mutant. Our power make us what we're, it's our virtue."_

"_Virtue? Yeah sure, speak for yahrself 'Ro, since Ah don't see anything virtuous about mahne."_

"_C'mon Rogue, you know what I meant..."_

"_Yeah Ah did... Ah perfectly did." _

"_Rogue, what Storm meant is that this is your home, and we all are your friends. Nothing can change that."_

"_Save it Professor, Ah don't want to hear about friends and how will Ah always have yah."_

"_Rogue, please! The cure ain't an option. We've a mutant in the Cabinet, a president who understands us... life is not over."_

"_It's not your life Storm!" _**(2)**

"_What are you saying, honey? You're not even old enough to know how bad life gets."_

"_Obviously 'Ro, yah've never been in mah place!"_**(3)**

It had been that day, after that heated conversation with Storm that she had made her choice. The cure. After slamming Xavier's office door behind her it had been no turning back. Not even Xavier's voice inside her head assuring her that he could help her.

"_Ah'm sorry Professor, Ah'm tired of waiting, Ah don't fit in this place anymore."_

Rogue clenched her gloved fists and gritted her teeth as a wave of rage but mostly disappointment filled her mind and heart. She couldn't help but feel the tears building in her emerald green eyes. Rogue didn't want to cry, crying made her feel weak, and so she fought them back. She felt a lump in her throat, and the tears coming on, unable to hold them back longer she felt as some crystal tears slipped out and ran down her cheeks.

Nobody had ever cared about her, so why she had to care about them, and especially about him?

"_I'm sorry, I had to."_

"_This isn't what I wanted."_

"_I know. It's what I want." _**(1)**

Bobby had never cared. He hadn't understood what taking the cure had meant to her. Rogue let out a faint chuckle. Her so-called boyfriend had even thought she had done that because of him! _This isn't what I wanted_, his words echoed in her mind. No, Bobby Drake always saw her as some property. For God's sake he'd even been jealous of Logan, and thus, her choice must have been made because of him, right? What a jerk. Bobby never got it; he never saw what she really needed. The only thing she was screaming about... a place to belong a person to connect with.

**...  
**

He watched as she ignored the few men that approached her, turning them away with a childish and shy smile. Holding an ace of spades between his fingers, Remy smiled as she rejected a young blond man; toying with the card he kept waiting for his turn. The beautiful girl never spotted him, since he was half hidden by the shadows cast by the faint yellow lighting from the place. The night wasn't that young though, so he needed to move fast.

He gave a nod to a young boy with a white apron. "_Hé garcon_," the boy immediately approached him, even though he was new here he already knew that Remy LeBeau was very good friends with the owner.

"_Oui?_"

"_Qui est cette fille_?" [Who's that girl?] he nodded at Rogue. "De one _au bar._"

"_Je suis desole monsieur, je ne sais pas_." [I'm sorry sir, I don't know]

"_Allez!_ I saw y' talkin' wit' her."

"She just ask _moi_ for a place to stay," the young boy said and glancing around nervously, he swallowed hard and lowered his voice. "_Un place qui permet mutants._" [A place that allows mutants]

"_Je vois,_" [I see] Remy smiled. "_Ici,_" Remy slid a fifty in the boy's shirt pocket. "_Merci!_"

So that's why the girl had turned away every suitor, she was a mutant. Remy's smile widened he had never be SO in his element like he was right now. _"Une femme et une mutant, dis must be my lucky day."_ He thought to himself as he drank the last sip of his bourbon, rose from the table, and walked towards the intriguing beauty.

Lost in her thoughts Rogue never heard the man approaching her. He took the empty stool next to her and with a simply gesture the bartender poured him a bourbon.

As Remy looked at her he realized she was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life, and he surely had seen plenty. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulder in loose curls, perfectly framing her face, and her eyes -which he hadn't seen before- where a pair of amazing emerald green pools. Remy noticed she was wearing a pair of black satin gloves, but the second he fixed his eyes on her hands she hid them beneath the counter bar.

"Care for a drink_, petite?_" the young man asked, but Rogue ignored him. "Y' look like y' could use one…" he insisted. Rogue frowned and shook her head, not looking up at him. "_Belle femmes_ like y', shouldn' be alone."

That was it. He had pushed it too far, further than the other men before him that had tried to hook up with her.

"Go away swamp rat," she uttered sharply.

The man let out a faint chuckle. "Haven' been talkin' for _cinq minutes et_ y've already given _moi_ a pet name."

Rogue snuffled, this man was overcoming her nerves. "No, yah have been talking all alone, Ah wasn't talking to yah!" she replied looking straight.

"_Et_ what have y' just done, _hein?_" he replied cockily. Rogue let out a deep grumble of exasperation and Remy couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

"Look," Rogue finally snapped out turning towards him, running out of words at the moment her eyes met him for the first time. Remy tilted his head and smiled seductively, Rogue looked at him for what seemed like an eternity and blushed at his grin.

"Seein' somet'in y' like _chère?_" he asked shamelessly.

"Ah- Ah..." Rogue stuttered, cursing herself for her eloquence and evident lack of words.

"De name's Remy," the man said holding out his hand for hers. "Remy LeBeau _et_ y' _ma belle?_"

"Ma-" Rogue cut herself off, who the hell was him anyway. "Rogue," she simply replied. "Ah'm Rogue."

"_Et_ tell _moi_, Rogue," he said placing his glass down the bar before turning around in the stool to face her completely. "What's a _très belle fille_ like y' doin' in a place like dis?"

"Ah just needed some time alone," Rogue said and Remy could notice the sorrow in her eyes.

"Y' ran away?"

Rogue let out a small chuckle. "Yah could say that... thing is Ah don't know what am Ah running from."

"Did somebody hurt y' _petite?_" He asked and Rogue noticed he was honestly interested.

"First Ah saw it like that... but Ah'm not that sure anymore." She lowered her eyes staring at her gloved hands.

"Are y' hidin' somet'ing _petite?_" he asked and grabbed her hand before Rogue could stop him. She flinched at his touch and Remy stood still unsure if he had taken it too far. "_Desolè_, did I-"

"No," Rogue cut him off. "It wasn't yah, it's just... Ah'm not used to be touch, Ah don't like it."

"Y' don' like it?" Remy asked gently stroking her knuckles. Rogue found herself hypnotized by both his tone and his touch, unable to break the contact.

"Ah don't like to and-" she let out a sigh and Remy saw the sadness in her gaze. "It's more complicated, Ah hurt the people who touches meh."

"I don' see how a _belle femme_ like y' could hurt somebody."

Rogue's gaze got up to Remy; she huffed and looked down at her glass. "Ah'm not as sweet as yah think."

"_Et_ how could dat be _ma belle?_" Remy smiled. "Y're de most beautiful _fille_ I've ever seen."

"It's that yahr pick-up line," she let out a faint laugh. "Ah bet yah tell all girls the same."

"_Non_," Remy replied simple. "Just de pretty two-toned hair, Mississippi river rats I met, _et_ truth to be told _chère_, y're de first one."

Rogue laughed carefree for the first time in many months. Her eyes sparkled and Remy immediately adored the way her laugh illuminated her face. "Yah certainly know how to get under a girls skin, right LeBeau?"

"I'm tryin' petite _et_ call _moi_ Remy." **(4)** Rogue smiled.

"So, Remy," she said, trying to change subjects, since her mutation had always been a fragile topic, especially after the so-called cure. "What are yah wearing sunglasses anyway? It's past 1:30 am and we're indoors. Do yah have a hangover?" She turned to look straight at him. "Or are yah hiding something perhaps?"

Remy leaned down to her, so close, too close for her comfort zone, but she didn't move back. His scent overwhelmed her and next thing he was whispering a response in her ear. "Y' know all dose dangerous mutants y' hear about in de news?" He asked in a husky tone as his fingers left a trail of goose bumps as he ran his hand down her left arm. "I'm one of de worst y' could imagine." **(5)**

Rogue couldn't believe her ears. What were the odds? Amongst all the people in New Orleans she had to step into a mutant, and a very handsome and charming one. She didn't know how to feel. Scared? Glad? She went for the second one, so he was a mutant... maybe this man could help her, and even understood how hard life could get.

"Don't yah tell..." Rogue replied with a childish provocative smile. "Can Ah see? Can Ah see what's behind the shades?"

"_D'accord_," Remy said. "_Mais_ only if y' tell _moi_ what are y' runnin' from."

"Sounds fair," Rogue said, she didn't understand why she was so intrigued by him. She needed to see what was behind his shades. Was he like Scott? At some point she found everything about him irresistible and the more he flirted with her, the more she wanted to be with him.

Remy took off the shades and closed his eyes.

"C'mon yah promised!"

"Relax _chère_ I will, _mais_ I'm warning y'," Remy lowered his face. "Y' may not like what y're about to see," lifting his face, Remy opened his eyes and Rogue remained speechless. "Told y' so," Remy said and was about to put the shades back on when Rogue stopped him.

"No," she stated grabbing his hand. "Ah never said Ah didn't like them," she said staring at him, locking his glare with hers. "In fact, it had to be the most beautiful eyes Ah've ever seen; so shiny, so unique..." she said as her other hand softly caressed his cheek and jaw.

Remy closed his eyes and surrendered to her soft touch. He chuckled and clasped her hand with his. "Says de girl wit' de _très joli_ emerald green eyes." He said piercing her with his gaze.

They remained like that for an instant that felt like an eternity. Neither broke the contact, nor said a word. Remy intertwined her fingers with his and a cute pink shade covered her ivory cheeks.

"_Et_ what about y'?" Remy finally asked. "What are y' runnin' from _chère_? What is hauntin' y'? Who could hurt a _belle femme_ like y'?"

Rogue lowered her gaze, but Remy never lost his grip on her gloved hand, he even squeezed it a little in an attempt to give her some sort of comfort.

"Have yah heard about the cure?" Remy nodded. "Ah'm a mutant too, and Ah was stupid enough to take it..." Rogue let out a sigh and Remy could swear there were tears forming in her eyes. "Look Remy, Ah had wanted so many things in mah life. A puppy when Ah was a child, a snowy Christmas Night in Caldecott," she chuckled. "But mostly human touch."

"Human touch?" He asked confused.

"Sounds foolish, ain't it?" Rogue said trying to sound that she didn't care that much, but Remy could tell how much it hurt her. "Ah wanted be able to touch people... a hug, a handshake, a kiss." **(1)**

"What's exactly y'r mutation _petite?_"

"Ah absorb people with a simply touch," she replied. "Ah can't make any kind of skin to skin contact without stealing peoples' life and memories, and if they're mutants their powers too."

Remy remained silent. Carefully looking at her with scrutinizing eyes. She couldn't blame him, though. He couldn't understand her pain; he was extremely gorgeous and able to touch. He knew what a kiss felt like, what making love felt like. She knew what was next, he would excuse himself and walked away, as far away of her as he could... like everyone else in her life had done.

"Ah haven't had that chance in mah entire life... and Ah would be willing to do anything to feel it..."

"_Et alors_ y' took de cure," Remy said, an affirmation more than a question.

Rogue nodded and grabbed her hand back. "What a fool, huh?"

"Look at _moi_ Rogue," he insisted, grabbing her by her shoulders, forcing her to turn around. He then grabbed both of her hands with his left one and used his right one to tilt her face upwards, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Maybe I know y' for about _quoi_…? An hour _mais_ I can feel y'r pain _petite,_" he wasn't an empathy and a well-trained observant thief for no reason. He lowered his face down hers and she could feel his warm breath caressing her skin.

There was no protection between their faces. Rogue vainly struggled to get out of his grip but Remy didn't let her, and before she could drew back, he crushed her lips with his, cupping her face with his hand. Rogue's body stiff, but the feeling was so overwhelming that she did nothing to break the kiss. Remy couldn't believe how soft and smooth her lips were. He wanted to feel so much more of her, to know how she tasted, so when Rogue's mouth slightly parted Remy slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet remains of the drink she has been drinking. The sensation of his kiss made her heart race and every inch of her body tingle. She let him explore her mouth while she did the same with her tongue, satisfying all of her curiosities. Pulling her close, he ran his fingers down her waist and lower back as their tongues danced together. Rogue gripped her shoulders tight and then tighter as her life depended on it, not wanting to lose what she was finally been able to feel and afraid that if she broke her grip he would just faint in front of her. Rogue let out a moan when Remy bit hungrily her lower lip, and he smiled against her mouth at the glorious sound. When she responded with the same action, suckling gently his lip, he felt a wave of warmness spread all over his body.

Finally Remy and Rogue broke the kiss, both panting for air. "How could yah...?" Rogue managed to say, amazed by the feeling that his kiss had left in her lips. "Ah don't understand!"

"Mebbe dere's not'ing to undestand _chère,_" Remy replied simply.

"Ah feel a some kind of static charge from your kiss," Rogue said as she trailed a finger over her own lips noticing a faint magenta glow on them as she stared at their reflection in the wall mirror behind the bar.

"Must be my electric personality," **(6)** Remy replied in a husky tone. "I know y' liked it _chère._"

Rogue smiled in reply. She didn't know what to say. Here she was running away from Bobby and everything the X-men represented, having a drink at some random New Orleans bar and kissing a complete stranger. "And how exactly do yah know that?"

"I'm sure y' did," Remy said cocksure and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Especially because I felt it too," Rogue looked up at him, locking his eyes with her own.

Remy ran a hand through his disheveled hair, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss that girl again and again, making her his and never let her go. There was something about her that he found intoxicating, and as if she was some kind of drug he needed more of her. Should he try to kiss her again?

"Well," she whispered leaning against him. "Just to satisfy yahr ego... here goes." Rogue tilted his face down to meet hers and kissed him tenderly. A shy and soft kiss, unsure of how far she could let this go, even if she wanted it desperately.

Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his. He stared at her, still inches from him, feeling her warm breath against his face. He would never tell, but couldn't believe how aroused he was, how hard against his pants a simple kiss from her had left him.

Remy shook his head and tried to speak. "_Alors_... dat was," he cursed himself. How on earth the charming Prince of Thieves could lost his vocabulary? This girl was amazing, more than amazing, she was like the still point of the turning world.

"Yeah," Rogue breath out. "It certainly was..."

"Listen to _moi_, Rogue" Remy finally said. "I don' wan' to make y' uncomfortable or push dis in any direction _mais_, I heard y' need a place to stay _et_..." he let out a sigh. "Well _mon appartement_ is really close _et_…" he cursed himself again. What was wrong with him? Was he stuttering?

"Ah would love to," Rogue replied even when he hadn't finish asking.

"Ok, den," Remy grabbed her hand and after place a few twenties over the bar counter he walked away with the pretty green-eyed Southern behind him.

**...**

"Ain't dat LeBeau a lucky one?" the bartender asked with a smile as he took the bills and the glasses the couple left half-drinken.

"He surely is," an old man replied half absent minded.

"After all dis time," the bartender insisted. "He still impresses _moi_."

**...**

Once in his apartment, Remy offered Rogue a little tour. There wasn't much to see, tough a big kitchen, a cozy living room with black leather couches and a clearly expensive home theater sound system, and finally one big bedroom with a nice dresser and a spacious clean bathroom. Rogue noticed it was clearly a single man's apartment, nicely and modernly decorated for a single man who… wait a minute what does he did for a living? And was that a Monet hanging from his bedroom wall?

"Ah, Remy?" Rogue asked a little bit nervous. "Is that a Monet?"

"_Oui_, it surely is."

"Ain't the one that has been robbed from the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art?"

"De one _et_ only," he replied simply as Rogue's eyes widened. "Look _chère_, I'm not just _un mutant_... it's complicated," he sighed and stroke the back of his neck. "I was raised by the Master of New Orleans Thieves Guild… not a t'ing I'm proud about _mais _not one I entirely regret. Dey were _ma unique famille_ when I had no one else..."

"Yeah Ah get that,"

"Anyway," Remy continued. "De t'ing is just because someone adopts y' doesn' make dem a parent. **(7)** However I'm part of de Guild _et_… when all else fails I'm a t'ief." **(8)**

"Ah must say a one with a very good taste," Rogue smiled still seeing the Monet.

"Well," Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Y' tell _moi_," he whispered fixing his red on black mesmerizing eyes on hers.

"Yah surely never give up... do yah?" Rogue smiled at him.

"What kind of t'ief would I be if I did _chère,_" he said wrapping his hand around her tiny waist and gently brushing his lips against her neck. "Et look where it's landed _moi_," **(9) **Remy whispered against the softness of her neck, and moaning in delightful pleasure, Rogue closed her eyes and gave over to the soothing feeling of Remy's gently touch. Rising on her tiptoes, Rogue kissed him warmly.

"_Et_ now, Rogue," Remy asked once they pulled apart, his arms still around her petite perfect frame. "Ain't y' goin' to tell _moi_, what or whom are y' runnin' from?"

Rogue let out a sigh and rested her head on his chest. "Ah just needed some time, let's say Ah don't believe in what Ah used to believed anymore."

"Are y' talkin' about some _homme_ or...?"

"Yes and no," Rogue released herself from Remy's embrace and sat down on the edge of the bed, she stared at her reflection in the mirrored closet doors and lowered her eyes. "Ah'm... was part of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, have yah heard about him?"

"_Oui_," Remy replied sitting next to hers.

"Ah was kind of dating a boy there... now Ah feel he never truly understood meh, let's just say he wanted one thing and Ah wanted another."

Remy's hand grabbed her chin and titled her face back up. He saw the upcoming tears and felt the rage whirling up inside him. Was he jealous of that boy?

"Ah'm sorry," she mumbled between sobs.

"_Non, petite_ don' be," Remy replied tenderly. "He's de one who should feel sorry for loosin' y'."

Rogue smiled and a faint laugh escaped her lips. "Do yah really think so?"

"_Absolument,_" Remy said smiling down at her.

Rogue smiled again and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Remy took his shoes off and leaned against the bed headboard pulling Rogue's body along with him. She curled up against him, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. Absently he began to run his fingers through her soft hair, she sighed and lifted her head to gaze at him warmly. Remy gently brushed back a matted lock of white from her face and tilting her chin up, he kissed her lips softly.

Rogue smiled against his lips. "Thank yah Remy LeBeau."

"_Don' petite_... y' have not'ing to t'ank _moi._"

"But Ah want to, Ah- Ah mean..."

"_Non_," he insisted. "Y' don even know _moi _Rogue."

"Then let meh Remy... and it's Marie, mah real name is Marie."

"I don' t'ink y' will like it _petite_... _mais_ at de same time I want to." He said fixing his red eyes on hers green emerald ones. "I just knew y' _et _I don' want to lose y'... Marie."

"Listen to meh Remy," Rogue replied caressing his stubble chin. "Maybe this happened for a reason... as Ah see it, for all the ways yah and Ah are diverse, there are way more ones we're similar."

"As in?" Remy asked.

"As in Ah don't want to lose you neither... not now when yah came into mah life. Not now when Ah just found out Ah can connect with yah... and Ah'm not talking about touching."

"Not even a little bit?" Remy teased her.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Well yes Ah did, but don't yah see it Remy, yah and Ah… we could write a book about it, been down the same roads." **(7)**

Remy pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "To be honest _chère_, _et_ believe _moi_ a t'ief word can be _très sincère_... for de first time I feel I've everyt'ing I need, _et_ dat's y'."

Remy tightened his grip and pulled Rogue's body closer to his -if that was even possible- no matter what happened next, the girl in his arms was an open world of possibilities and he was more than willing to seize them. She was all his.

**xXXx**

TaDa! Hope you liked this second movie-verse attempt... please if you did or didn't give me a review so I can know what you thought about it. As usual still working on my English so comments and corrections are gladly welcomed. I don't have any idea is it ever snows in Caldecott... I just thought it would be a nice wish, especially because it's one of my biggest ones, I've always wanted a snowy Christmas, my b-day is december 25th but here in Mexico city it never, never snows!! And now on with the quotes, sorry for the excessive quotation but I used them as I believed they fit in, the movie ones were clearly Rogue's memories and well I changed some ones a little to fit better into the plot.

**Quotes:**

"_You don't seem fine, you seem like you're avoiding me, I mean something's wrong."_  
"_What's wrong is Ah can't touch mah boyfriend without killing him. Other than that Ah'm wonderful."_  
"_Hey, I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"_  
"_Yah're a guy Bobby. Yahr mind's only on one thing."_

"_Is it true? Can they cure us?"_  
"_Yes, Rogue. It appears to be true."_  
"_No, Professor. They can't cure us. You want to know why? Because there's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you. Or any of us, for that matter."_

"_I'm sorry, I had to."_  
"_This isn't what I wanted."_  
"_I know. It's what I want."_  
"_I wanna be able to touch people, Logan. A hug, a handshake, a kiss."_**  
(1) All from X-men 3: The last stand.**

"_Life is not over."_  
"_It's not your life, Storm."_**  
(2) From **_**Carnal**_**, by ffiction author aiRo25, which is the sequel to _The Rogue's Gambit_. ****I totally recommend both of them!!! **

"_What are you doing here, honey? You're not even old enough to know how bad life gets."_**  
(3) From The virgin suicides: Doctor to Cecilia.**

"_Ya' certainly know how to get under a girls skin."_  
"_I'm trying"_**  
(4) From X-Men 8**

"_You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about in the news? I'm the worst one."_**  
(5) From X-man 2: Pyro.**

"_Keep gettin' a static charge from your kisses!"_  
"_Must be my electric personality."_**  
(6) Gambit 16**

"_Just because someone adopts you doesn't make them a parent."_  
"_You an' I, we could write a book about it...been down the same roads..."_**  
(7) All from X-men Evolution: Cajun Spice**

"_I'm a t'ief when all else fails... an' all else failed."_**  
(8) Gambit, Uncanny X-Men 361**

"_Yah never give up… do yah?"_  
"_What kind of thief would I be if I did, chère? An' look where it's landed me._**  
(9) Rogue Ltd. Series 1**


End file.
